


SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS-

by Sevenbucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenbucks/pseuds/Sevenbucks
Summary: My undertale one-shots i suppose......aka stuff i never finished
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS-

**Author's Note:**

> HNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"vA aU diABle!”

The snarled out, glitched words made Ink freeze in shock. He looked at Error with confusion in his eyelights… and a hint of excitement.

“Tu parlez français?" He asked, slipping into the language easily. The glitch flinched at the unexpected response, staring at Ink in apprehension.

“Ouais… qu’est ce que c’est pour toi?” He replied. His voice low and lacking glitches.

Ink squealed happily. “Ohmygoshyouspeakfrenchthisisthebestthingever-” The black liquid of his namesake dripped from his mouth, and he then slapped a gloved hand over it to stop the flow. The battle around them had ceased as the two sides watched the gods converse in the strange tongue.

Dream raised a hesitant hand. “Uh… mind telling us what's going on?”

Ink pointed to Error energetically. “HE SPEAKS FRENCH-”

Dream raised a bonebrow confusedly. “And you do too?” Ink tilted his head at the question. Didn’t they know?

“Pretty sure I told you guys…” He checked his scarf, ending up going very far back in his notes. “Hm. Apparently not. Oh well!”

Nightmare smirked at the glitch. “We didn’t know of this either… and you do not have memory problems. Well, as bad as Ink.”

“What do you-” Dream was angrily cut off by Error.

“I dEciDedLy diDn’t tELl yOu, aNd i hAVe nO mEmoRy pRObLemS ThanKS.”

Killer snorted at that, but didn’t say anything when a glare was sent his way.

Blue stepped toward Ink grinning. “How long have you known French?”

“Always, I think…”

“THATS AWESOME!!!!”

Ink laughed awkwardly and Error rolled his eyes, knowing they were going to be pestered by them for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> -GO TO HELL  
> -You speak french?  
> -yeah... whats it to you?  
> (i am learning french please correct me if its wrong..)
> 
> edit: thanks to EllennaRonice for helping me with my French!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lel


End file.
